


Showtime

by HonestlyThisIsSmut



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Caught, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyThisIsSmut/pseuds/HonestlyThisIsSmut
Summary: “Asra,” you exclaimed, “I'm so sorry! I thought you-”“-Would only be back on Thursday? Change of plans, sorry. I wanted to surprise you…” he trailed off, shocked expression sliding into a smirk. “Well, I suppose you had a surprise for me, too.”***Cis Female Apprentice is masturbating and Asra walks in and has some fun. Basically no second embarrassment because it squicks me.





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings except the tags. Let me know if something should be added!
> 
> I'll prob proof read this in the morning, but for now enjoy.

The sound of your fingers sliding against your wet slit was too loud in the quiet of the night, even muffled by the thick layers of blankets covering you up. You told yourself there was no need to be quiet, but old habits die hard. Times like this were few and far between, stolen when Asra was away and you weren't too tired from running the shop on your own, or in the few hours when he was out picking up supplies after closing time. Now, even knowing Asra would only be back in a few days, you found yourself biting back your moans as if he was sleeping beside you.

You shuddered as your two fingers slipped inside you, your own slick making it easy. With a quiet whimper you curved your hips up so you could rub against that spot inside you, unrelenting, until your clit bugged for attention again.

You shuffled down the bed, feeling that familiar burn in your thighs as you spread your legs wider. Reading down, you felt your slick running down from your wet cunt over your ass, making your bedsheets damp. You'd have to clean up before Asra came home, but part of you wished you had less shame. Let him come home and smell your desire in your shared bed. Let him sink down onto the plush mattress only to find himself hardening from your scent. Let him-

“Oh my…”

The sound of Asra’s voice knocked you out of your thoughts. You opened your eyes and scrambled up the bed. Asra was stood at the foot of the bed, still clothed in his hat and scarf, although Faust had slithered away, thank gods.

“Asra,” you exclaimed, “I'm so sorry! I thought you-”

“-Would only be back on Thursday? Change of plans, sorry. I wanted to surprise you…” he trailed off, shocked expression sliding into a smirk. “Well, I suppose you had a surprise for me, too.”

You felt blood rising to your face. Trust Asra to make jokes at a time like this. Well, you supposed it was better than him running away screaming. Now if you could just figure out how to discretely wipe down your hands, then you could leave the room and never speak of this again.

You shot Asra a small smile, “Hopefully receiving yours will be a little less awkward. Would you mind…?” You nodded past the curtain, away from the bedroom.

Asra raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “And miss the show?”

That little… Of course he wouldn't let you just leave in peace. Gods only knew what the next few months of teasing would look like. Unless…

With a smirk you relaxed back down into the small mountain of pillows at the head of the bed, hands reaching back down towards your sex and holding them there. You didn’t touch yourself properly, but the idea was enough.

Asra’s jaw dropped in response, a delicious blush colouring his cheekbones. He took a moment to compose himself before responding, “It's hardly a show if I can't see anything, darling.”

The pet name made your heart stutter in your chest, before the rest of his words registered. Whatever game you were playing, you weren't going to lose now.

Putting on a brave face, you pulled the blankets down to your wait, showing Asra your bare chest. With one hand you pinched a nipple, letting out an exaggerated moan as the slick on your hand traced along your breast.

You could hear Asra’s sharp intake of breath clearly, the blush on his face spreading to his collar bones. As your eyes raked down him, you saw a telltale bulge in Asra's trousers. The sight had you pressing your fingers against your clit again, desperate to rub against your aching sex.

“Lovely as that is, I don't think I'm getting the full picture,” Asra said, eyes flicking between your flushed face and bare breasts.

“You first,” you said without thinking. Asra’s eyes widened again, before he set his hat and scarf aside and began to disrobe. He pulled his shirt off first, giving his nipples a quick pinch before pushing his trousers down. Within a few moments he was naked in front of you, cock long and hard. The head was flushed the same pretty pink as his cheeks.

Looking at the smooth, tan planes of his chest, you could help but let out another moan. You were rubbing yourself in earnest now, staring at the beautiful man in front of you.

Asra cleared his throat before speaking again, “Your turn.”

With one hand rubbing your pussy and the other kneading your breast, you nodded down at the blankets covering you, a plea for help. Asra obliged, pushing the covers onto the floor and climbing on to the bed.

You pushed your hips higher as he knelt down on the bed, head just a few inches from your working hands as he stared at your soaked cunt. You weren't entirely sure how Asra has gone from aloof teacher to licking his lips between your legs, but you certainly weren't complaining.

“Asra,” you panted, then paused as he let out a groan in response, “Would you like to make this an...interactive show?”

Asra’s eyes flicked up to you for confirmation. You nodded. Slowly, his hands wrapped themselves around your thighs, holding you open for his inspection. You spread your lips open for him, middle finger rubbing gently over your hole. The hungry look in his eyes had another wave of slick leaking out of you.

Asra knocked your hands out of the ways using his thumbs to take over spreading your lips. Then, with another look up at you, he buried his face in your pussy.

It very quickly became clear that Asra was something of an expert at this. His moans reverberated through you as he licked and sucked at your clit, bringing you so close to the edge before he switched techniques. He moved down to lick around your hole before plunging his tongue in. His nose pushed against your clit as he rubbed his face in your cunt, enthusiasm clear in every movement.

You couldn't help but reach down to grip his curls tight in your hands. The loud noise he let out told you he didn't mind. You tugged him around as you crept higher and higher, your voices mingling together. With one last suck to your clit you came, screaming out into the night. Asra moved down to tongue at your hole as you shook with your orgasm. As you came down from your high he switched to long licks from your hole up to your clit, before looking up at you with a content smile.

His face was wet with slick, cheekbones flushed and hair flat against his forehead with sweat. Just the sight of him made your pussy clench against the empty air.

You used the hand still tangled in his hair to tug him up to you, licking your own slick off his face before finally kissing him. His tongue pushed into your mouth, chasing the taste of your arousal. You'd just come, but Asra had clearly found no relief. His hard cock pushed against your thigh as he fucked your mouth open with his tongue.

You wrapped your legs around his hips, pushing his cock to rub against your slick lips. He broke the kiss with a moan, forehead pressed against yours.

“I’m not going to last long,” he whispered.

You reached down to guide his cock to your waiting hole. “Then come inside me,” you replied.

You both moaned as his cock pushed inside you, slow and steady until he as fully sheathed. He felt impossibly big inside you, reaching further than your fingers every could. When he moved in short thrusts you swore you could feel see stars behind your eyelids.

“I'm- I'm close,” Asra warned. You held him tight as he pumped into you a few more times, pushing you up the bed as a buried his cock in you for the last time. His cum felt warm and thick inside you, the pulsations of his dick clear against the tightness of your sensitive cunt. You felt the slight movements of his hips as he rocked inside you again and again, balls pumping fresh come into your deepest parts.

Asra pulled out as he began to soften, a river of cum leaking out of your pussy. You reached down to feel it against your fingertips, covering them with the mix of his cum and your slick before bringing it to your mouth. Asra groaned form where he knelt above you.

“Well, fuck,” he said, shuffling backwards and sitting in all fours, “I can't just _not_ eat you out again.”

“Wha-,” you started, but Asra was lapping up his own cum from your cunt before you could finish. His fingers pushed inside you, arched, then pulled back out, cum flooding out of your hole and into his open mouth. Within a few minutes you came again, warm and sated, with his mouth licking your pussy again.

Asra crawled up the bed before collapsing half on top of you. You were both sticky and wet, and your need to wash soon, but for now you were content in Asra’s arms.

Still, you couldn't help but speak into the silence, “So...enjoy the show?”

**Author's Note:**

> edit: I still haven't proof read but I did make a tumblr under the same name (HonestlyThisIsSmut)


End file.
